Rewolucjonista
by Estriella
Summary: Dragon wybrał go na swoją prawą rękę. Ale Sabo potrzebował czegoś więcej niż odwagi, intelektu i siły. Potrzebował doświadczenia. Tworzy więc okazję by Sabo nie tylko zdobył to, czego mu brakuje, ale również zrozumiał, co znaczy być Rewolucjonistą. Uwaga: OC.
1. Rozdział 1

„Dzieci wciąż się rodzą, nawet w państwie takim jak to„  
— Monkey

Może kiedyś, dawno temu,na odległych wodach leżała wsypa, w erze, w której przemoc nie istniała, tak jak i nie istniały wojny. Niestety te czasy, o ile w rzeczywistości istniały, przeminęły dawno temu. Nie ma już ludzi, ani wśród młodych, ani wśród tych starszych, którzy znaliby pojęcie pokoju. Światem rządzi korupcja, a kolejne wojny zbierają zbyt wielkie żniwa. Nie ma już miejsca na sprawiedliwość.Ale wciąż jest maleńkie miejsce, na promyczek nadziei.

„Obiecuje ci, że pewnego dnia wszyscy będą patrzeć, jak świat się zmienia„  
—Monkey D. Dragon

Rok Morski 1525, East Blue

Terminal płonął. Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się zbyt szybko, pochłaniając kolejne drzewa i prowizoryczne domy. Drewno i słoma zamieniały się w popiół, przy akompaniamencie krzyków tych, którzy nie zdołali umknąć przed rozszalałym żywiołem.  
Wielka żelazna brama, stanowiąca jedyne wejście do królestwa Goa, odgrodzonego od Terminalu wysokim murem,była teraz zamknięta tak szczelnie, że nawet pięćdziesięciu rosłych mężczyzn nie byłoby w stanie jej otworzyć, przy użyciu całej swej fizycznej siły. A nawet gdyby im się jakimś cudem udało, po drugiej stronie stali uzbrojeni żołnierze, gotowi zabić własnoręcznie każdego, kto przekroczy progi królestwa. Bowiem ani dla Króla, ani dla szlachty osoby żyjące w Terminalu, nie byli już ludźmi. Może nie byli nimi od samego początku. Byli zwykłymi śmieciami, a śmieci należy się pozbywać.  
Szlachetnie urodzeni ludzie wychodzili na ulicę, głodni sensacji. Przyglądali się, jak nad wysokim murem wiją się języki ognia, rozświetlając nocne niebo. Nie byli przestraszeni, nie żałowali również tych, których ogień właśnie trawił. Jedynie patrzyli. Na ich twarzach malowały się zadowolone uśmiechy, jakby nie dostrzegali całego okrucieństwa, którego byli w rzeczywistości świadkami. Nie myśleli o tym, że gdzieś nieopodal umierają ludzie, bo ci ludzie nie urodzili się z czystą krwią. Nie zasługiwali więc na miano człowieka.  
\- Dobrze, że wreszcie wszystkie szumowiny znikną z naszego królestwa – powiedział któryś z wąsatych mężczyzn,ubrany w starannie wyczyszczony i wyprasowany frak. – Cieszę się,że król wreszcie podjął odpowiednie działania, by wyplenić to piekielne nasienie.  
\- Zgadzam się – odezwała się wysoka,szczupła kobieta z rudymi włosami zapiętymi w ciasny kok. – W końcu nasze dzieci będą mogły dorastać w odpowiednich warunkach.  
W całym zamieszaniu nikt nie dostrzegł, że pośród wesoło gawędzących mieszkańców królestwa, stał pewien chłopiec. Przysłuchiwał się otaczającym go dorosłym z widoczną odrazą. On również był jednym z nich; szlachetnie urodzonym. I wstydził się tego tak bardzo, że gdyby przy życiu nie trzymała go pewna obietnica, którą złożył braciom, pewnie zapragnąłby umrzeć, w nadziei, że jego śmierć zdoła zmyć z niego tę plamę;plamę jego pochodzenia.  
Wymknął się i podążając jedną z bocznych uliczek, kierował się w stronę bramy, by wydostać się z terytorium będącego pod władzą Króla. Wiedział, że na jego drodze stanie armia żołnierzy; wiedział, że sam nie otworzy bramy; wiedział, że gdy go złapią, już nie uda mu się uciec, a jednak szedł dalej. Bo wiedział także, że każda minuta zwłoki może okazać się tragiczna w skutkach.  
Muszę dostać się do Terminalu, pomyślał rozpaczliwie, muszę ich uratować!  
I kiedy chwile później, wykryty przez strażników starał się uciec i został postrzelony w prawy bark, zaczął dopuszczać do siebie myśl, że może już za późno, że może niema już kogo ratować.Ale trwało to tylko chwilę, bo został rozproszony przez pojawienie się pewnego człowieka.  
Nie wątpliwie był to mężczyzna;ubrany w długi, czarny płaszcz, z szerokim kapturem zakrywającym większą część twarzy. Na tej odsłoniętej części widniał zaś tatuaż; czarne, potężne wzory nie stanowiące żadnej spójnej całości, ale nadające owemu mężczyźnie iście przerażający wygląd. Szedł dumnym, pewnym krokiem, a w jego gestach brak było niepewności i strachu, nie brakowało zaś czegoś, co chłopiec z łatwością rozpoznał. Ten człowiek, kimkolwiek był, był taki sam jak on. Posiadał inną krew. Krew, której mógłby się wyprzeć, ale której by nie ukrył. Ten mężczyzna miał w sobie tyle gracji, ile ludzie urodzeni w królewskim rodzie; i tyle odwagi,ile nie widział jeszcze u żadnego pirata. Ale jeśli nie był ani członkiem królewskiej rodziny, ani piratem, to kim?  
\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytał tajemniczy osobnik, pomagając mu podnieść się z ziemi. Jego głos był gruby i szorstki, ale nie wiedzieć czemu budził zaufanie.  
Teraz, kiedy mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, chłopiec mógł ujrzeć jego oczy; czarne jak najciemniejsza noc, i tak znajome, że mógłby przysiąc, że gdzieś już je widział. Ale był przecież pewny, że spotkali się po raz pierwszy.  
\- Tymi, którzy rozkazali podpalić Terminal była królewska rodzina i rada szlachciców – wydusił z siebie dziesięciolatek, plując krwią. Chciał powiedzieć to teraz,akurat jemu, i nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego. Słowa płynęły same. – Chcą pozbyć się wszystkich niepotrzebnych śmieci. Ci ludzie… ludzie z tego królestwa, są jeszcze bardziej zepsuci, niż ci, których nazywają śmieciami! – krzyknął, przełykając łzy.- Wstydzę się tego, że urodziłem się szlachcicem!  
Mężczyzna przez krótki moment wydawał się zszokowany, ale szybko przybrał maskę chłodu i powagi.  
\- Ten świat jest pełen takich państw,pogrążonych w korupcji i znieczulicy. Dlatego jestem tym, kim jestem. By walczyć o wolność i sprawiedliwość. Jestem Rewolucjonistą – przemówił raz jeszcze, kładąc dłoń na głowie chłopca. – Wciąż jesteś dzieckiem, ale wiem, że potrafisz to zrozumieć. Możesz dołączyć do mnie, jeśli chcesz zmienić ten świat.  
Chłopiec był wpatrzony w mężczyznę jak w łyszał w końcu słowa, które miał nadzieje usłyszeć, odkąd uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo zepsute jest środowisko, w którym przyszło mu się narodzić. Chciał to zmienić. Chciał zmienić świat, a przynajmniej się do tego przyczynić. To była jego szansa; pierwsza i ostatnia. Szansa na to, by zamiast uciekać od przeszłości, stawić jej czoło.  
Nagle pomyślał o swoich braciach, wciąż uwięzionych w płonącej klatce. Nie mógł ich opuścić. Nie chciał tego. Nie teraz, nie tak. Ale w pewnym momencie, gdy wraz z tajemniczym mężczyzną przekroczył bramę,mignął mu obraz jego braci. Byli wciąż w jednym kawałku. Starszy pochylał się nad młodszym, opatrując mu poparzenie na ł przy tej czynności bardzo delikatny, a na jego twarzy malowała się szczera troska.  
\- Dobrze, dołączę do ciebie, sir – podjął decyzje.  
Nie muszę się już martwic o mojego młodszego braciszka, pomyślał z pewnym rozczuleniem, ale i dumą, jest w dobrych rękach.  
I gdy tylko był całkowicie pewien, że jego braciom nie zagraża już śmierć, wsiadł na statek należący do armii rewolucjonistów, nie oglądając się więcej za siebie.  
-Pewnego dnia znów się spotkamy, Luffy, Ace – szepnął cicho, a jego słowa poniósł chłodny wiatr.


	2. Chapter 2

„Bywa, że sama podróż ma wartość większą niż dotarcie do celu"  
— Nico Robin

Ludzie gubią się często na prostej drodze,potykają stąpając po gładkiej powierzchni. Czasami ich podróż trwa całe lata, czasami zaś tylko kilka chwil. Zdarza się, że któryś z nich zapragnie się cofnąć. Zdarza się, że ktoś inny,otoczony gęsta mgłą niepewności, trafi do ślepego zauł się, że jeszcze inni stają na środku drogi, niepewni, czy stawianie kolejnych kroków ma jakimikolwiek sens, skoro ich oczy nie mogą dostrzec celu i kresu ich wędrówki. Ci słabi przepadną,pochłonięci przez nicość, pogrążeni w żalu. Zapomniani. Ci silniejsi zaś, ponownie rozbudzą w sobie płomień woli walki;przestaną się cofać, opuszczą ślepy zaułek, zrobią kolejny krok naprzód. Tylko ci, zdolni, by iść wciąż przed siebie, nie bacząc na wszystko, zostaną zapamiętani. Jedni, jako piraci,drudzy, jako marynarze, jeszcze inni, jako rewolucjoniści.

„Nie jest grzechem popełniać błędy. Grzechem jest nie próbować ich naprawić ani nie żałować „  
— X. Drake

Rok Morski 1532, Calm Belt

Cisza, która mu towarzyszyła po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, była niezwykle kojąca. Tylko szum fal,delikatnie uderzających o kadłub statku. Westchnął, układając się wygodniej w hamaku. Niedawno udało mu się z powodzeniem ukończyć powierzoną mu misję. Chociaż zajęło mu to prawie dwa lata, każdego dnia dawał z siebie wszystko, aż wreszcie jego trud został wynagrodzony. Kolejna wojna dobiegła końca. Kolejne państwo obaliło swego skorumpowanego władcę. Dlaczego więc nie był szczęśliwy? Czuł niewytłumaczalny smutek, pustkę w piersi. Było tak zawsze, ilekroć kolejne monarchie upadały. Zupełnie jakby wraz z ich upadkiem tracił coś cennego, coś, czego nie potrafił zobaczyć, nazwać, ani pochwycić. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tak się dzieje. Od dziecka marzył aby zostać tym kim jest obecnie:posłańcem sprawiedliwości, walczącym w imię tych, którzy polegli, lub nie są w stanie chronić tego, co dla nich ważne. Był rewolucjonistą.  
Wystarczy, nakazał sobie w myślach, zły na to, że dopadają go jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.  
Sabo wciąż był młody, wciąż nie posiadał tak dużego doświadczenia, jak jego towarzysze broni. Niemniej jednak,widział w życiu wystarczająco, aby mieć świadomość, iż człowiek, który się waha, ginie pierwszy. Nauczył się tego już wtedy, gdy był małym chłopcem – słabym i naiwnym, wierzącym,że zwykła ucieczka z domu pozwoli mu zmyć z siebie wstyd, jaki niosło za sobą jego szlacheckie pochodzenie.  
Uśmiechnął się nikle, na wspomnienie swojego dzieciństwa.  
Pierwsze promienie słońca pojawiły się stanowczo za wcześnie. Sabo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty otwierać oczu, by powitać nowy dzień, gdyż miał świadomość, iż będzie on taki sam, jak wczorajszy. Jeśli nie gorszy. Kłótnie z ojcem i słowne przepychanki, które – jak mawiała jego rodzicielka – nie przystoją ludziom wyższej klasy, stały się czymś normalnym,zupełnie zwyczajnym, na miejscu. Stały się codziennością.Chłopiec zaczynał mieć tego dość. Ci ludzie, którzy go wychowywali, byli mu zupełnie obcy. Mógł nazywać ich ojcem i matką lecz bynajmniej tak o nich nie myślał. Czuł się jak marionetka. Jak kukiełka, którą ktoś stara się kierować.  
Z niechęcią zwlókł się z łóżka i z grymasem niezadowolenia pozwalał, by dwie służki w średnim wieku pomogły mu się ubrać w szykowne, szyte na miarę, ubrania. Gdy schodził krętymi schodami w dół, przygotowywał się w duchu na kolejną awanturę. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Jego ojca nigdzie nie było widać, co już samo w sobie było zaskakujące.Wąsaty, szczupły mężczyzna, zawsze ubrany w czarny frak,jakkolwiek by nie był zajęty podlizywaniem się królowi, zawsze znajdował tą jedną niepełną godzinę, aby zjeść śniadanie ze swoją rodziną.  
Jednak dziś, przy podłużnym stole w jadalni,siedziała tylko jego matka. Przywitał się z nią grzecznie,sztywno.  
Blondwłosa kobieta była urodziwa, w każdym calu nienaganna. Sprawiała wrażenie osoby wyniosłej. Wystarczyło tylko jedno przelotne spojrzenie, aby wiedzieć, że niewątpliwie pochodziła z rodziny szlacheckiej. Delikatne rysy jej drobnej twarzyczki zastygły w grymasie tępo uśmiechniętej lalki.  
\- Synku – zaćwierkała przesłodko – dziś odwiedzi nas Amelia.  
Błękitne oczy spoglądały na niego wyczekująco. Sabo wiedział, że spodziewała się teraz z jego strony aprobaty. Pełnego zachwytu uśmiechu. Wdzięczności.  
Ale Sabo nie znalazł w sobie tyle siły, by po raz kolejny w swoim krótkich życiu udawać kogoś kim nie wyuczonych ról było wystarczająco męczące podczas spacerów po mieście i odwiedzin w jednej z najdroższych i najlepszych restauracji w królestwie. Chociaż w domu chciał pozwolić sobie na zaczerpnięcie powietrza. Na krótką przerwę.Czy naprawdę prosił o zbyt wiele?  
\- Po co? – wydusił z trudem przez ściśnięte gardło. – Mówiłem przecież, że nie chcę mieć z nią nic wspólnego.  
Amelida Ver Herail była ładną, acz rozkapryszoną dziewczynką. O świecie nie wiedziała zupełnie nic.Żyła w swojej złotej klatce, szczęśliwa, że wszyscy wokoło spełniają jej życzenia. Jeśli Amelia chciała mieć kucyka,dostawała kucyka. Jeśli Amelia chciała żeby wyszło słońce w deszczowy dzień, wszyscy stawali na głowie, aby wymyślić sposób na rozpędzenie czarnych chmur.  
\- To siostrzenica Króla – odparła kobieta.  
Jakby to wszystko miało ułatwić. Jakby to był wystarczający powód aby niszczyć czyjeś spokojne życie i wywracać je do góry nogami.  
\- I twoja przyszła żona – dodała ostro, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
Już się nie uśmiechała.  
\- Nie ma mowy – potrząsnął energicznie głową.- Nie ożenię się z tą jędzą!  
\- To siostrzenica Króla! – powtórzyła, tym razem niemal piskliwym głosem. – Jeżeli ktoś usłyszy jak ją nazywasz, to będzie koniec naszego rodu!  
Sabo znał swoją rodzicielkę wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że zbliża się kolejny atak na ogół była opanowana, pewna siebie, niemal właśnie tak prezentować się powinna szanowana przedstawicielka szlacheckiej rodziny. Wewnątrz zaś,była zdesperowaną kobietą, która bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie, bała się bankructwa i splamienia honoru swojego nazwiska.  
Sabo nie powiedział już nic więcej. Wiedział,że ani kłótnia, ani spokojna rozmowa na nic się już nie zdadzą.Miał dość. Po prostu dość.  
W milczeniu pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Przeleżał w łóżku większą część dnia, nie schodząc na obiad ani kolacje. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kolejną pogawędkę z matką.  
Nie mogę tu dłużej zostać, postanowił w końcu. Wstał więc pospiesznie z łóżka, przy okazji zwalając pościel na ziemię. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
Do małego, skórzanego plecaka wrzucił kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy i otworzył szeroko okno. Stając na parapecie spojrzał w dół. Chociaż wiedział, że od ziemi niedzieli go aż tak wiele metrów, teraz wydawało mu się, że stoi nad urwiskiem. Nigdy nie miał lęku wysokości, ale też nigdy wcześniej nie próbował takich ekscesów.  
Zamknął oczy i wstrzymał oddech. Skoczył.  
Lądowanie było twarde, ale niemal bezbolesne.  
Biegł ulicą, na którą kładły się długie cienie. Słońce zachodziło, a na perłowym tle nieba odcinały się czarne sylwetki wysokich budowli. Chciał jak najprędzej uciec z tego betonowego labiryntu, gdzie za każdym zakrętem czekały na niego jedynie kolejne kłamstwa.  
Jakiś cichy głosik w jego głowie podpowiadał,że ucieczka nie jest żadnym rozwiązaniem. Że to tylko przejaw tchórzostwa. Ale on go nie słuchał, gdyż w tej właśnie chwili,ucieczka była również jedynym sposobem na zachowanie resztek wolnej woli.  
Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez skrzypnięcie gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi ładowni, gdzie miał zwyczaj zaszywać się w wolnej chwili.  
W progu stał starszy od niego mężczyzna o rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniu.  
-Nadchodzi sztorm! – krzyknął z paniką.  
-To nie możliwe – mruknął Sabo, lecz pomimo swych słów wstał i ruszył w kierunku górnego pokładu. – Jesteśmy przecież na Calm Belt.  
Dzięki przechwyceniu kilku cennych informacji,rewolucjoniści, w oparciu o podkradzioną Marines technologię, byli w stanie budowa nowe, szybsze statki, dzięki którym zdolni byli przemierzać Calm Belt, nie będąc dłużej zależnym od Rivers Mountain. Rzadko zdarzały się przypadki, aby Królowie Mórz ich atakowali, a już na pewno nigdy nie zdarzyło się, aby na tej części oceanu zawiał wiatr. Nie wspominając już o sztormie…  
Przecież to Calm Belt, do cholery, pomyślał poddenerwowany, gdy silny podmuch wiatru, który uderzył w niego zaraz po wyjściu na zewnątrz, niemal go przewrócił. Brązowe oczy wbił w niebo przesłonięte gęstymi, ołowianymi chmurami. Zewsząd zrobiło się nagle ciemniej, jakby w środku dnia zapadła noc. Fale zrobiły się większe i z większą siłą uderzały w statek,którego drewno niebezpiecznie trzeszczało, uginając się od gniewu rozszalałego żywiołu.


	3. Chapter 3

„W odmętach morskich głębin wciąż kryją się cuda tak piękne, jak i straszne."  
\- Fisher Tiger

Morze to wolność. Morze to siła. Wiedzieli o tym wszyscy ci, którzy po jego wodach pływali, niezależnie od tego, w jaką flagę przyodziany był okręt, na którego pokładzie przyszło im przebywać. Piraci. Rewolucjoniści. Marynarze. Rybacy. Wszyscy ci ludzie, choć zupełnie różni, wyznawali jedną, tą samą wiarę: morze było siłą. Bezkresną.Tajemniczą. Nieujarzmioną.  
I tylko nieliczni wiedzieli, że gdzieś tam, na krańcu świata, na brzegu lądu ostatecznego, żyje człowiek zdolny ujarzmić samo morze. Imię tego człowieka po dziś dzień niesie ze sobą chłodna morska bryza, szepcząc je tym, którzy zdolni są ją usłyszeć.

„Niekiedy lepiej nie wiedzieć, niż wiedzieć i żyć z tą straszną wiedzą po swe ostatnie tchnienie."  
-Iceburg

Na dziobie wojennego okrętu marynarki stał odziany w długi, brązowy płaszcz mężczyzna. Czarne włosy rozwiewał silny chłodny wiatr. Szafirowe oczy zdawały się widzieć więcej niż oczy przeciętnego śmiertelnika. Plecy miał wyprostowane, podbródek dumnie uniesiony, a w kącikach wąskich ust błąkał się ledwo zauważalny uśmiech.  
Niebo nad nim przecięła błyskawica, a chwilę później do uszu doszedł ogłuszający huk wstrząsający morskim ący wysokie, rozszalałe fale. Budzący w ludziach na pokładzie owego okrętu, skrajne przerażenie.  
\- Dragon – usłyszał znajomy głos, a zaraz potem poczuł czyjąś kościstą dłoń na swym ramieniu.- Jak widzę, twoje metody wciąż są równie drastyczne co przed laty.  
Nie odwrócił się i nie odezwał, wpatrzony w nieokreślony punkt w oddali. To,na czym się koncentrował, było już poza zasięgiem ludzkich oczu, lecz wciąż wyczuwalne dla jego szóstego zmysłu.  
\- Czy naprawdę sądzisz,że to właściwy sposób?  
Dopiero po kilku dłużących się w nieskończoność minutach, Dragon zaszczycił swego rozmówcę przelotnym spojrzeniem, po czym przemówił szorstkim, chłodnym tonem, w którym pobrzmiewała nieodłączna rozkazująca nuta. Dragon zawsze mówił w sposób, który na myśl przywodził króla przemawiającego do swego ludu. Być może to, w połączeniu z jego tajemniczą przeszłością, sprawiało, że intrygował i budził respekt.  
\- Nie wiem. Wbrew temu,co myślisz, nie jestem wszechwiedzący.  
Starzec zaśmiał się głośno, bez skrępowania.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę pełne skromności słowa wychodzące z twoich ust, stary druhu.  
Siwiejący mężczyzna był chudy i wysoki, a jego twarz poorana była zmarszczkami. Mimo to, wciąż był pełen wigoru i siły, której pozazdrościłby mu niejeden młodzieniec.  
\- Odkąd cię poznałem, a wydawać by się mogło, że było to wieki temu, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem byś popełniał błąd. Nie dziw mi się zatem, mój przyjacielu, że mam o tobie tak wysokie mniemanie – ciągnął żartobliwym tonem.- Niemniej, rad byłbym, gdybyś zechciał rozważyć nieco inne, mniej kosztowne sposoby osiągania swoich celów. Musisz być bowiem świadom, że budowa nowych statków nie jest darmowa, a pieniądze nie rosną na drzewach.  
Dragon uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej, jawniej. Tylko ten jeden mężczyzna, spośród wszystkich rewolucjonistów, płynących na tym okręcie, miał dość odwagi i, jakby nie patrzeć, był dość bezczelny, by rozmawiać z nim w ten sposób.  
\- Wezmę twe słowa do serca, Setche – obiecał.  
Wzniósł rękę wysoko ponad głowę i, jakby na niewypowiedziany rozkaz, niebo rozdarła kolejna błyskawica, a chwilę potem ogromna fala uniosła się nad ich statkiem, by zaraz pognać w zupełnie innym kierunku. Ku wyznaczonemu przez jej stwórcę celowi.

*

Wzburzone bałwany raz po raz z wściekłością uderzały o burtę. Przez ryk rozszalałego żywiołu dało się usłyszeć paniczne pokrzykiwania marynarzy i rozpaczliwe skrzypienie desek żagiel łopotał na wietrze szarpiąc ostatnią ocalałą liną.  
Sabo usłyszał zachrypnięty krzyk tuż przy swoim uchu:  
\- Kurwa! Kiedy żagiel puści, jak nic spadnie na sztag! Ty, mały! Leć po zapasowe liny do kabelgatu, a potem biegusiem na reję!  
Sabo przeskakując po dwa stopnie biegiem pokonał krótki zagracony przedsionek, aż w końcu dostał się do ładowni, w której, niespełna godzinę temu, odbywał spokojną popołudniową drzemkę.Niezwiązane beczki z rumem turlały się z jednej strony na drugą, wraz z kołyszącym się na falach okrętem. Trzeszczące deski potęgowały klaustrofobiczną atmosferę.Sabo miał wrażenie, że ich, do tej pory tak wytrzymały i majestatyczny statek,złoży się wpół jak scyzoryk. Potykając się, chłopak dotarł wreszcie do drzwi kabelgatu, które, pod naporem, ustąpiły z cichym jękiem.  
Pomieszczenie z linami było małe, ciasne i ciemne. Tym bardziej teraz, gdy na zewnątrz niebo zostało zasnute gęstymi ołowianymi chmurami, w kabelgacie ciężko było dopatrzyć się czegokolwiek.  
Sabo nie często pływał po morzu, więcej czasu spędzając na stałym lądzie. Po raz pierwszy był świadkiem tak wielkiego sztormu i nie do końca działał na trzeźwo. Wewnątrz niego szalała niemal równie wielka burza, co na dworze. Sprzeczne emocje ścierały się ze sobą tworząc iskry. Był przestraszony i podekscytowany. Zdezorientowany i podejrzliwy. Jego dusza intelektualisty walczyła z tą piracką, ukrywaną i niemal zapomnianą, lecz będącą jego nieodłączną częścią. Bo kimże chciał być Sabo, zanim postanowił zostać rewolucjonistą? Piratem, oczywiście.  
Chęć zrozumienia tej absurdalnej i iście przerażającej sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli wraz z resztą załogi statku,walczyła w nim z chęcią wdrapania się na bocianie gniazdo i wpatrywania z fascynacją w pieniące się grzbiety fal.  
Ostatecznie, chłopak postanowił odegnać wszystkie swoje myśli, zepchnąć je na tył świadomości. Teraz nie było ważne dlaczego na Calm Belt wieje wiatr. Nie było istotne dlaczego miał przeczucie,że to wszystko źle się skończy. Teraz musiał działać szybko. Instynktownie. Bo walka z morzem bynajmniej nie była walką łatwą i przyjemną. Być może była nawet straszniejsza i znacznie trudniejsza od tej, do jakiej chłopak przywykł, odkąd stawał się częstym świadkiem wybuchów rebelii. Morzem, jako rozgniewanym i potężnym żywiołem, nie można było manipulować, jak to zwykło się robić z rebeliantami.  
Dostrzegłszy poszukiwaną linę, leżącą zwiniętą niedbale w kącie pomieszczenia, bez namysłu ruszył w jej kierunku z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką. Upragniony i poszukiwany fał znajdował się w zasięgu jego wzroku i dotyku, lecz, gdy tylko chłopak miał zacisnąć palce na pożądanym przedmiocie, statkiem szarpnęło gwałtownie, a on stracił równowagę.

-Hej, patrzcie na to! – wrzasnął któryś z mężczyzn, z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
Wprost na nich sunęła olbrzymia żo większa od tych, które dotychczas uderzały ich statek. Nie było szans, by przed nią uciekli. Nie było szans, by z nią walczyli. Ta fala miała być gwoździem do ich wspólnej trumny. Ostatecznym i nieuniknionym dotykiem przeznaczenia.  
\- Złapcie się czegoś! -rozkazał kapitan okrętu, samemu chwytając ster obiema rękami. – Czy nie ma dla nas ratunku? – pomyślał z rozpaczą. – Czy nie ma dla nas nadziei?  
Nim jednak fala do nich dotarła, nim się choćby zbliżyła, uderzył w nich podmuch wiatru. Tak silny, że sztag pękł, a masz zwalił się z głośnym trzaskiem, przy akompaniamencie zduszonych krzyków marynarzy i świstu przecinanego powietrza.

Gdy tylko udało mu się podnieść, poczuł kolejny wstrząs. Jeszcze silniejszy niż przedtem. Każda deska zdawała się jęczeć głośniej i przeraźliwiej. Ogłuszający huk uświadomił Sabo, że się spóźnił. Maszt nie wytrzymał.  
Nagle statek przechylił się niebezpiecznie w bok i Sabo ponownie się przewrócił, potylicą uderzając o próg kabelgatu. Poczuł tępy, pulsujący ból i stracił ostrość widzenia. Nim zamknął oczy, tracąc przytomność, jego uszu doszły ostatnie zrozpaczone krzyki dochodzące z górnego pokładu.

*

Karmelowe włosy targane przez poranny wietrzyk unosiły się i opadały na jej ramiona. Mira odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk, który opadł jej na oczy utrudniając widzenie. Było bardzo wcześnie. Słońce dopiero wychylało się nieśmiało zza horyzontu,rozpraszając mroki nocy, wciąż ostałe i czające się pomiędzy drzewami w gęstym lesie otaczającym wyspę. Dotarła wreszcie na plaże. Chłodny piasek był niczym balsam dla jej poranionych bosych stóp, na których pokonała całą drogę od swego domu do tego odległego miejsca. Przychodziła tutaj codziennie, chociaż każdy taki spacer wiązał się z dużym ryzykiem. Gdyby ktoś ją zobaczył… Gdyby na kogoś przypadkiem wpadła… Jak nic skończyłaby marnie. A jednak nie zważała na możliwe niebezpieczeństwa i trudności. Czuła palącą potrzebę odwiedzenia tego miejsca, gdzie las się kończy, a od niebieskiej, przejrzystej morskiej toni dzieli go tylko pasmo złotego piasku.  
Każdego ranka wyglądała jakiegoś statku,jakieś pomocy. Ale zawsze później wracała do domu z nowymi ranami, tymi na ciele i duszy. Rozczarowanie było bolesne i siało spustoszenie w jej wnę nikła z dnia na dzień. Niegdyś szalejący płomień teraz był zaledwie tlącą się iskrą.  
\- Dziś także nic -szepnęła zgaszona.  
Już miała się odwrócić i odejść, gdy nagle go dostrzegł marynarki leżący bokiem na piaszczystej plaży, tuż za skupiskiem stromych skał, zaraz przed spróchniałym, dawno nieużywanym pomostem Saeiry.  
Jej duże, czekoladowe oczy rozbłysły.

Na przechylony okręt, wbrew pozorom, wcale nie było wspiąć się łatwiej niż na prosty. Chociaż tak właściwie nie miała porównania, bo nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła, no ale… Śliskie deski były porośnięte jakąś bliżej niezidentyfikowaną substancją, a małe czarne wypustki przytwierdzone tu i ówdzie odrywały się zaskakująco łatwo pod jej ciężarem. O dziwo,nieopisaną pomocą okazały się ostre skały, na których oparty był statek. Tak więc, po kilkunastu porażkach, obitym tyłku i poobdzieranych kolanach, jej determinacja wreszcie uświęciła swój triumf, gdy oblepiona piaskiem dziewczyna stanęła w miarę pewnie na deskach pokładu.  
Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła statek była pewna, iż należy on do Marynarki. Jednak po bliższych oględzinach podziurawionego, smętnie zwisającego z boku żagla musiała przyznać się do pomyłki. Symbol, który tam widniał, choć bardzo podobny do tego marynarki okazał się inny. Właściwie, nigdy wcześniej go nie widziała. Ani na własne oczy, ani nawet na obrazkach w książkach. A swego czasu przeczytała ich wiele. Bardzo wiele.  
Niemniej jednak, bardziej zdziwiła się po odkryciu załogi statku. A raczej nędznych jej resztek przygniecionych żaglem i zaplątanych w niesamowicie wręcz splątane liny. Cóż. Wcale niebyła rozczarowana. Przecież mogła się tego spodziewać, prawda?Część nieudaczników czasem trafia za burtę i szlag ich trafia w kwiecie wieku. Cóż za wspaniała pomoc dla jej zdesperowanej ła zrezygnowanym wzrokiem po śniętej garstce marynarzy. To raczej ona była w tej chwili jedyną pomocą dla nich. Z rezygnacją podeszła do leżącej nieopodal zszarganej kobiety i przykładając palce do jej szyi wyszukała puls. Gdy go odnalazła pozwoliła sobie na głośne westchnięcie ulgi. Cóż, przynajmniej żyli. Może będą chociaż jakimś źródłem informacji, albo przywieźli ze sobą leki. Kobieta żyła i nie wyglądała na ranną. Tylko jej ubrania były brudne, dziurawe i wskazywały na to, że ich właścicielka wiele musiała przejść. Wielki sztorm, zapewne. Zresztą garderoba pozostałych załogantów nie wyglądała lepiej.  
W końcu odważyła się aby potrząsnąć ramieniem nieznajomej. Brunetka obudziła się dopiero po dłużej chwili, otwierając szeroko oczy i chciwie łapiąc powietrze, jakby dopiero co wynurzyła się z morskiej toni. W jej bursztynowych oczach Mira dostrzegła strach.  
-Tak, żyjesz. Nie, twoi przyjaciele zapewne się utopili. Chociaż część została na statku – zapewniła ją i nie, nie mogła się powstrzymać od zgryźliwości. Miła osóbka z niej rosła, nie maco.  
Ale obca kobieta nie zeszła na miejscu na zawał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jej oddech uspokoił się, a jej spojrzenie stało się trzeźwe i twarde.  
\- Rozbiliśmy się – mruknęła, bardziej do siebie, niż do Miry. – Co to za miejsce?  
\- Ta wyspa nie ma nazwy- odparła zaciskając zęby. Uch, co za drażliwy temat.  
\- Nieważne – westchnęła kobieta, wstając z trudem. – Pomóż mi ocucić resztę.  
Mira zmierzyła wzrokiem stado cuchnących stęchlizną starych marynarzy. W końcu jednak z niechęcią zabrała się do roboty.  
Mężczyzn było trudniej dobudzić, lecz gdy tylko otwierali oczy, od razu powstawali i oceniali szkody, jakie poniósł ich okręt. Uwijali się dość szybko i sprawnie, chociaż ruchy niektórych były wciąż chwiejne, a policzki zapadnięte z głodu.  
Kiedy jeden z nich, wysoki i brodaty, położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Pisnęła i odskoczyła na bezpieczną odległość, po czym zmierzyła intruza podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Brr, ten cuchnął jeszcze gorzej od poprzednich.  
\- Ciszej. Wygląda na to, że mamy towarzystwo – ostrzegł, wskazując kierunek na północ od pomostu Saeiry. Gdy Mira spojrzała w tamtą stronę, ze strachem rozpoznała wyłaniające się z lasu postacie.  
Każda z nich miała do prawych rękawów czarnych kurtek przyszyte czerwone przepaski. Jedni trzymali w rękach strzelby, inni mieli do pasa przywiązane szable.- Czy to twoi przyjaciele? – zapytał po chwili mężczyzna. Mira skrzywiła wymownie zaprzeczając. – Tak też myślałem – westchnął ciężko.  
\- Wskakuj pod pokład, mała i poszukaj tam naszych kamratów. Tylko na jednej nodze, bo jak widzisz szykują się małe kłopoty.  
Mira wahała się tylko chwilę. Co za apodyktyczny,śmierdzący dziad. Śmie wydawać polecenia jej, jakby była jakąś służką. Ostatecznie jednak doszła do wniosku, że nie chce przebywać w towarzystwie dwudziestu obcych, cuchnących mężczyznami chwili dłużej niż to konieczne. Pobiegła do wskazanej klapy w pokładzie i zeszła na dół po krętych drewnianych ą zostanie na górnym pokładzie byłoby dla niej równoznaczne ze śmiercią. Tutaj zaś, miała szansę się ukryć. Modliła się w duchu, aby żaden z żołnierzy Króla Lauda jej tutaj nie znalazł.Poranione stopy wciąż nieco piekły, zwłaszcza mniejsze ranki, do których dostał się piasek, bolał ją tyłek, a kolana rwały jak skurczybyk. Czy to przeszkadza? Nie, skąd. Można w skowronkach wykonywać czyjeś polecenia szukając pod pokładem nieszczęsnych niedobitków.  
Miała jako takie pojęcie o statkach, choć na pokładzie żadnego nigdy dotąd nie była. Zaglądała więc do każdego pomieszczenia, które mijała idąc ciemnym, pochylonym podostrym kątem, przedsionkiem, mijając mensę, kilka kajut i ładne drzwi zamknięte na klucz. W końcu dotarła do ładowni, o czym świadczyły porozwalane beczki. Zapewne ze starym zwietrzałym rumem, przeżartymi przez szczury sucharami i prochem, co można było wywnioskować po specyficznym zapachu unoszącym się w pomieszczeniu.  
Gdy tylko weszła do środka, usłyszała dochodzące z góry krzyki, a później kilka, jakże dobrze jej znanych, wystrzałów. Jej serce rozpoczęło szaleńczy galop, a oczy w panice rozglądały się po pomieszczeniu szukając dogodnej kryjówki. Wtedy dostrzegła ludzką dłoń wystającą zza wpółotwartych drzwi na końcu ładowni. Ruszyła tam tak szybko,jak tylko się dało, po przechylonej brudnej podłodze i wślizgnęła się przez wąską szparę tuż przy futrynie, nadeptując przy tym na brudną dłoń nieprzytomnego towarzysza. Miał delikatnie kręcone potargane blond włosy i oliwkową cerę. I był młodszy od tych starych pryków na górnym pokładzie, zapewne zbliżony wiekiem do niej.  
Złapała go za oba kostki i z trudem wciągnęła w głąb niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Wpychając go pod przewróconą, opartą o ścianę półkę i wciskając się za nim. Kąt nachylenia statku i półmrok, działały na szczęście na ich korzyść.  
Nagle usłyszała skrzypienie desek. Wiedziała już, że jej przypuszczenia były słuszne. Najprawdopodobniej któryś z żołnierzy dostał rozkaz sprawdzenia dolnego pokładu. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że ich kryjówka zda egzamin. Inaczej ją i jej nieznajomego towarzysza czekała śmierć. Wspaniale. Po trzech latach ukrywania się przed psami Miłościwie Panującego Lauder'a zostać zabitym z powody głupiej ciekawości. Świetnie.  
Właśnie wtedy, w tym najmniej dogodnym momencie, chłopak odzyskał przytomność.  
W jego oczach najpierw jawiła się dezorientacja,później zastąpiło ją zdumienie, gdy do blondyna dotarła świadomość ostatnich wydarzeń, oraz fakt, iż właśnie leży oparty o nieznajomą dziewczynę wpatrującą się w niego z przerażającym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Co tu się dzieje, do cholery?!- krzyknął cudownie głośnym, zachrypniętym głosem.  
Mira bez namysłu zatkała usta chłopca swoimi poobdzieranymi dłońmi.  
-Zamknij się! – syknęła.  
Jednak jej reakcja najwidoczniej była zbyt powolna a krzyk musiał dojść do uszu żołnierza sprawdzającego dolny pokład, bo po chwili drzwi ładowni otworzyły-się na oścież, z głośny jękiem zawiasów.  
Miała wrażenie,że jeszcze jeden taki skok adrenaliny a jej ciśnienie spadnie na stałe. Do zera. Serce jednak waliło jak oszalałe i nie zatrzymało się nawet wtedy, gdy ciężkie buciory jednego z piesków króla zatrzymały się na wprost ich kryjówki. Pięknie, po prostu pięknie. Nawet nie była w stanie cieszyć się, że do makówki jej towarzysza dotarło sedno sprawy, gdyż przestał wgryzać się we wnętrze jej dłoni i szarpać. Kiedy już myślała, że jest po niej, pożegnała się z tym smutnym padołem i nędznymi towarzyszami broni, wydarzyło się coś niespodziewanego,przywracając jej wiarę w ludzkość.  
\- Czego się grzebiesz?Musimy wracać do miasta.  
Niech żyją leniwe i niestaranne kundle!  
\- Wydawało mi się, że coś słyszę.  
Piesek pokręcił się jeszcze przez chwilę po ciasnym pomieszczeniu, oddalając jednak w stronę ładowni i rozmawiając przez chwilę ze swym towarzyszem. Wkrótce ich słowa zupełnie ucichły, a stukot wypastowanych obcasów oddalił.  
Mira jednak nie mogła się ruszyć. Znowu. Nie otrzeźwiło jej nawet brutalne szarpanie się jej towarzysza i głośne sapanie. Chyba się dusi, pomyślała ze spokojem. Jej mięśnie zdawały się skamienieć, a na, jeszcze niedawno wyostrzony adrenaliną umysł spadło przyjemne otępienie.W końcu jednak chłopak się jej wyrwał, odtrącając ją i mierząc przestraszonym wzrokiem.

Sabo odczuwał wciąż lekkie zawroty głowy, ale poza tym, czuł się dobrze. Wstał więc dla pewności wspierając się ściany, a kiedy ustał w pionie i miał pewność, że nie straci równowagi, otrzepał swoje ubranie. Było lekko sztywne i pachniało morską solą, ale nie było nigdzie dziurawe, ani brudne. Ta wariatka o mało co go nie udusiła!  
W końcu spojrzał na dziewczynę, która teraz kuląc się w kącie kabelgatu, wyglądała na niezwykle drobną i delikatną. Nie sprawiała wrażenia niebezpiecznej, ale Sabo nie spuszczał gardy.  
-Kim ty jesteś, do cholery!? – zapytał nieco zbyt ostrym tonem.  
-Mira – burknęła po dłuższym milczeniu wyzywająco mierząc go wzrokiem i także wstając.  
\- Ja jestem Sabo. Na morzu spotkał nas sztorm. Wygląda na to, że się rozbiliśmy. Co to za wyspa? Jak się nazywa?  
\- Ta wyspa nie ma nazwy – odparła sucho, zaciskając usta.  
Nie wierzył w to. Normalnie w to nie wierzył.  
\- Co tu się w ogóle dzieje?


	4. Chapter 4

„Historie tworzą ludzie"  
-Clover

Wiele opowieści starych żeglarzy, którzy u kresu swego życia zstępowali na ląd, było w połowie prawdą, w połowie fascynującą i wciągającą, nie rzadko jednak krwawą, bajką. Ci,którzy żyli mieli dość odwagi by żeglować po niezbadanych,dalekich wodach, mieli w zwyczaju opowiadać historie dotyczące tychże mórz i oceanów. Ci, którzy zwiedzili małe i duże wyspy,sławne i nieznane, zazwyczaj opowiadali historie o tychże lądach.I tylko ci, którzy ponad lądy i morza cenili sobie ludzi, których przyszło im spotkać w czasie długich rejsów i licznych przygód,opowiadali historie, które zdolne były przetrwać wiele lat.

„Niekiedy przypadek, bądź przeznaczenie sprawia, że drogi dwójki obcych sobie ludzi krzyżują się"  
-Pell

Wyjaśnienia, którymi uraczyła go jego niedoszła dusicielka, były krótkie i niezwykle oszczędne. Z pięciominutowego monologu dziewczyny, Sabo zdołał dowiedzieć się tylko tyle, że jego towarzysze zostali najpewniej pojmani przez królewskich żołnierzy i że wyspa, na której się rozbili, nie posiada trudno byłoby te informacje przetrawić, postanowił, że na razie nie będzie naciskał. Szatynka nie wyglądała na skorą do głębszych dyskusji.  
\- Przywieźliście chociaż jakieś leki?  
Pod zgryźliwą otoczką jadu dało się wychwycić lekkie podenerwowanie.  
Sabo przytaknął po chwili namysłu.  
-Na co ci one?  
Spojrzenie, które otrzymał nawet drzewo wprawiłoby w zakłopotanie.  
\- Hmm, do czegóż to mogą służyć leki? – No nie wiem, rowów się nimi raczej nie kopie, nie uważasz? I czemu, na Boga, tak wytrzeszczasz te patrzałki? Zamknij je lepiej, bo ci jeszcze piasku naleci, dzieciaku.  
\- Przypominasz mi trochę jadowitą jaszczurkę -palnął bez namysłu.  
Szatynka parzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jej usta rozwarły się w szoku. A kiedy wreszcie się zreflektowała i w pełni dotarł do niej sens jego słów,niedowierzanie ustąpiło miejsca oburzeniu. Zacisnęła wargi tak mocno, że przypinały poziomą kreskę. Cała aż się zrobiła czerwona z wściekłości.  
\- Jak śmiesz!? Porównujesz mnie do gada!? – Aż sapnęła. – Ty zszargany, brudny wieśniaku, bez krzty obycia i kultury! Co ty możesz wiedzieć, smażąc się całe życie na słońcu i szorując zapluty przez starych dziadów pokład statku!  
Chłopak przetarł dłonią tył szyi, jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy był zakłopotany. Najwyraźniej uderzył w czułą strunę i nie bardzo wiedział co z tym fantem zrobić. Rzadko miał styczność z kobietami.  
W armii Rewolucjonistów była ich zaledwie garstka, a i podczas misji nawet gdy je spotykał, nie zamieniali choćby jednego słowa. Jedynymi przedstawicielkami płci przeciwnej, z jakimi w życiu miał do czynienia, była Dadan, jego rodzona matka oraz Amelia. Z czego ta pierwsza ani nie wyglądała jak typowa kobieta ani się tak nie zachowywała, a z dwie ostatnie nie zostawiły po sobie zbyt miłych wspomnień.  
\- To znaczy… no… wiesz… – plątał się, nie bardzo wiedząc jakich słów powinien użyć. Przepraszać bynajmniej nie zamierzał. – Nie chodzi mi o to, że masz twarz jaszczurki… To znaczy! – widząc jej minę, dotarło do niego, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. – Chodzi oto, że… Jesteś ładna. Zupełnie nie jak jaszczurka… Um…Chciałem powiedzieć… Twój głos jest…  
\- Daruj sobie. Pokaż mi te leki i trzymaj kłapaczkę zamkniętą, jeśli chcesz żebyśmy się dogadali.  
Sabo z ulgą przyjął zmianę tematu i ruszył przez ładownie, po drodze podnosząc z podłogi swój kapelusz.  
Przez całą drogę spoglądał ukradkiem na dziewczynę, która starała się być jak najdalej od niego, tworząc pomiędzy nimi tak dużą przestrzeń, na ile pozwalał wąski korytarz. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że idzie równo z nim, ani na chwilę nie zostając w tyle, a czasem nawet wyprzedzając go o krok na prostych dystansach. Jakby próbowała być pierwsza, nawet mimo swojej niewiedzy. Ze zmarszczoną twarzą wpatrywała się w przestrzeń, a jej dumne spojrzenie nie zbaczało na boki, wciąż utrzymując linię prostą. Jakby od zawsze przemierzała te korytarze. Przerażające.  
W końcu jednak pokonali przedsionek i zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, które z pewnością przykuwały spojrzenie. Były zrobione z jasnego drewna i wyglądały znacznie ładniej i schludniej niż drzwi do reszty pomieszczeń znajdujących się pod pokładem. Na wąskich framugach znajdowały się ręcznie zdobione wzory, a okrągła klamka błyszczała nawet w półmroku, jaki ich otaczał.  
Zapukał chyba tylko z czystego przyzwyczajenia. Nikt nie odpowiedział, więc pociągnął za klamkę. Drzwi były zamknięte.  
\- To kajuta naszego lekarza pokładowego – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, zauważając uniesioną sceptycznie brew i nieco poirytowane spojrzenie Miry. – Jeśli na tym statku są jakieś leki, to tylko tutaj.  
\- Masz klucz? – zapytała, a Sabo mógłby przysiąc, że w jej głosie pobrzmiewała nuta wręcz desperackiej nadziei. I irytacji. Jakby zaraz miała dodać rtyidiotor1;.  
\- Nie. Ale mam coś równie przydatnego – odparł z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Och, jak dawno tego nie robił! Na samą myśl przebiegł go dreszcz ekscytacji. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na zamek.  
Był stary i tak łatwy do pokonania, że te drzwi już można było uznać za otwarte. Pospiesznie przeszukał kieszenie swoich spodni, aż w końcu znalazł swój mały, czerwony scyzoryk,z którym nie rozstawał się od dobrych dziesięciu lat. Wyciągnął go bez ociągania. Tak jak przypuszczał, drzwi ustąpiły niemal od razu, gdy zaczął przy nich majstrować.  
Kajuta, do której weszli była dosyć mała. W rogu stało jednoosobowe łóżko, a przy przeciwległej ścianie leżało przewrócone biurko, pod którym walały się butelki i fiolki z różnokolorowymi płynami. Niemal całą podłogę pokrywały jakieś papiery i drobniejsze ż pod niewielkim, okrągłym oknem, stała niska, podłużna szafa z ciemnego drewna. Wyglądało na to że musiała być na stałe przymocowana do podłogi, bo podczas sztormu, nie przesunęła się ani o minimetr, nawet jeśli okręt pozostawał pochylony pod sporym kątem.  
\- Tam powinny być leki. – Sabo wskazał na ową szafę. – Wyciągnij wszystko, co może się przydać. Ja w tym czasie skoczę do siebie po swój plecak.  
Już po kilku minutach zlazł się na górnym pokładzie. Pobieżnie zlustrował wzrokiem wszystkie szkody, jakie dotknęły ich kręt, nie miał jednak czasu by się nad tym rozwodzić. Pognał do swojej ła sporo mniejsza od tej, w której zostawił Mirę i panował w niej dużo mniejszy chaos. może dlatego, że w swoich skromnych czterech kątach, Sabo nie miał nic prócz hamaku i małej komody, w której trzymał kilka ubrań. Na haczyku przemontowanym do drzwi,wisiała zaś jego niebieska kurtka. Nie była mu jednak teraz potrzebna, jako iż wyspa, na której się obecnie znajdował,zdawała się być tą z rodzaju letnich. Sądząc po lekkim stroju niedoszłej dusicielki, raczej niemożliwe było, by na zewnątrz panował chłód. Chociaż, kto ją tam wie. Przeszedł jednak obok niej zupełnie obojętnie i zaczął rozglądać za swoim pomarańczowym plecakiem. Znalazł go po chwili, przygniecionego kartonowym pudłem, w którym chłopak trzymał swoje dzienniki pokładowe i inne zapiski. Ostrożnie odstawił pudło w kąt pomieszczenia, mając nadzieję, że dane mu będzie wkrótce do nich wrócić. Te dokumenty były dla niego niezwykle cenne, ale wiedział,że wzięcie ich ze sobą nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Tylko by zawadzały. Z ciężkim westchnieniem opuścił więc swoją kajutę,trzymając w rękach plecak, do którego wcześniej upchnął dwie koszulki, jedną parę spodni i swoje gogle – jedyną pamiątkę wziętą z rodzinnego domu.  
Gdy wrócił pod pokład, gdzie w milczeniu spróbował pomóc dziewczynie, przy czym został ofuknięty i wygoniony, bez słowa ubrał plecak i ruszył przed siebie.  
W dżungli pozwolił, aby prowadzenie objęła Mira. Nie specjalnie podobał mu się fakt, iż ufnie maszeruje za osobą, które jeszcze nie tak dawno próbowała go udusić, ale i perspektywa zabłądzenia w tej puszczy niezbyt go pociągała.  
Sabo miał mnóstwo pytań, ale, jakby na przekór własnej ciekawości, w milczeniu przedzierał się przez chaszcze. Dziewczyna idąca przed nim również nie paliła się do wyjaśnień i jakby tego było mało,najwyraźniej odnalazła przyjemność w uprzykrzaniu mu tej – i tak nieprzyjemnej – wędrówki, co jakiś czas naciągając i puszczając suche gałęzie drzew i krzewów, które później w mało delikatny sposób, pieściły jego twarz.  
Za którymś razem z kolei, czuł, że jego cierpliwość jest na wyczerpaniu. W życiu kierował się trzema zasadami: nie kopać leżącego, nie zabijać i nie bić kobiet. Jednak miał wrażenie, że w pobliżu Miry, ostatnia z jego świętych zasad stoi pod znakiem zapytania. I kiedy był już niemal pewien, że za chwilę wybuchnie, ich uszu doszedł głośny ryk, od którego ziemia pod ich stopami zadrżała.  
Mira zamarła w niemym przerażeniu.

Sabo wiele już w życiu widział. Wychowywał się na wyspie, gdzie pomiędzy Szarym Terminalem, w który mieszkał, a królestwem Goa, w który się urodził, rozciągała się dzika i nieprzyjazna człowiekowi dżungla. Strach w tych, którzy zmuszeni byli przez nią podróżować, siał wielki tygrys – najsilniejszy i najszybszy drapieżnik w tej części East Blue.  
Nie był więc ani zaskoczony ani przerażony, gdy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiło się ogromne zwierzę wyglądem przypinające lwa. Przerośnięty kot, jak w myślach nazwał go Sabo, miał lśniącą czarną sierść,długie, ostre pazury i bujną grzywę. Jego żółte ślepia świeciły niczym dwie żarówki.  
Mira stała w kompletnym bezruchu, ze spokojem przyglądając się działaniom dziwnego stworzenia. Jedynie po oczach można było poznać, że coś jest nie w porządku. Były puste. Jej szklane spojrzenie, jak u porcelanowej lalki, nie wyrażało zupełnie nic.  
Chłopak, zbyt zaabsorbowany obecnością przeciwnika, by zauważyć jej brak reakcji, uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie, śledząc ruchy wielkiego lwa. Stworzenie poruszało się z niewymuszoną gracją, lekko stawiając kroki i nieznacznie poruszając barkami. Miłe dla oka wrażenia estetyczne psuły pękające, pod naporem jego łap, drzewa. Jak gałązki. To przywołuje wspomnienia, pomyślał. Wciąż pamiętał, jak wraz z Luffym i Ace'em założyli się, który z nich pierwszy pokona wielkiego tygrysa – króla wyspy, jak nazywali go ci, którzy mieszkali w pobliżu Szarego Terminalu. Stawką miało być stanowisko kapitana w pirackiej załodze, jaką mieli wspólnie utworzyć, gdy tylko nieco podrosną. Niestety, w ostatecznym rozrachunku, żadnemu z nich nie udało się pokonać tygrysa w pojedynkę.  
Ale teraz było inaczej. Teraz nie był już małym chłopcem, który potrafił tylko uciekać przed problemami. Teraz był starszy i silniejszy. Przede wszystkim jednak, teraz wiedział,jak walczyć.  
Mira spokojnie obserwowała, jak jej towarzysz rusza w kierunku zbliżającego się Leora. Zwierzę to było jednym z najsilniejszych stworzeń na wyspie. Nawet pieski króla omijały szerokim łukiem ich siedliska. On zaraz zginie, pomyślała,czując szaleńcze bicie swego serca. Miała wręcz wrażenie, że zaraz wyrwie się jej z piersi. Ciało natomiast ogarnęła znajoma niemoc. Mięśnie, zwiotczałe i zesztywniałe zarazem, zdawały się ważyć tonę, a wysiłek potrzebny do otworzenia ust równał próbom przesunięcia góry. Bała się? Nie. Nie czuła nic. Jak zawsze podczas tych „ataków".  
Za to chłopiec wydawał się biec szybciej, niż przeciętny człowiek. Gdy tylko się rozpędził,niemal zniknął jej z oczu. Zauważyła go po chwili, jak z wyskoku,kopie czarnego lwa prosto w głowę. Zwierzę wyglądało przez moment na zamroczone, ale zaraz potem, rozjuszone, zamachnęło długim ogonem, który trafił blondyna w pierś. Chłopak uderzył plecami o pobliskie drzewo, klnąc pod nosem.  
\- Cholera, nie zadziałało tak, jak powinno. Co robię nie tak? – zastanawiał się na głos.  
Dziwny jest, pomyślała, atakuje Leora -jej umysł dryfował sobie gdzieś spokojnie zahaczając przypadkowo o odgrywającą jej się przed oczami scenę.  
\- Nie ma mowy żebym przegrał z głupim kocurem – warknął i rzucił się na zwierzę raz jeszcze.  
Wystarczyły dwa mocne kopnięcia. Pierwszy zwalił zwierzę z nóg, które, padając na ziemię, przy okazji złamało kilka kolejnych drzew. Drugi kopniak pozbawił lwa przytomności -lub życia.  
Naprawdę to zrobił, zabił go. Chyba. Mam wrażenie, że jestem bezużyteczna… Jejku, jaki on dziwny. Co niby mam mu powiedzieć? Niech to już minie, bo będzie niezręcznie…- wraz z mijającym odrętwieniem wracało racjonalne myślenie. I lekki niepokój, przed dziwnym nieznajomym. Co z niego za człowiek,skoro w kilka minut pokonał Leora? Wolała nie wiedzieć.  
Sabo otrzepał ubranie z liści i kory drzewa, które zatrzymało jego, na szczęście krótki, lot. Nie spodziewał się, że kocur będzie aż taki wytrzymały. Mimo iż wygrał bez większych trudności, nie był zachwycony. Po raz kolejny przekonał się, jak wielkie ma wciąż braki. Opanowanie haki nie było wcale tak łatwe, jak na początku myślał.  
Zerknął w kierunku Miry. Wyglądało na to, że jego walka zrobiła na niej dość spore wrażenie, mimo iż starała się to ukryć. Właściwie to patrzyła się tak jakoś dziwnie. W końcu,jakby się otrząsnęła. Pewnie z szoku, pomyślał. Spojrzała w jego kierunku bardziej trzeźwo i marszcząc się lekko zapytała:  
-Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – zmierzyła jego chude ciało podejrzliwym wzrokiem.  
\- Jakoś – odpowiedział w końcu na jej pytanie. Nie miał nastroju na wyjaśnienia. Poza tym, sam nie do końca to jeszcze pojmował. Nie był co prawda tak wolno myślącym człowiekiem, jak jego młodszy brat Luffy, ale mimo iż kilka razy już mu tłumaczono na czym polega haki i jak należy go używać,wciąż nie rozumiał. Bardzo chciał w końcu opanować tą moc, ale Setche – jego nauczyciel i opiekun z armii rewolucjonistów – wciąż powtarzał: „na to trzeba czasu". Westchnął. – Chodźmy już.Wydawało mi się, że się spieszysz – przypomniał.  
Szatynka zmarszczyła brwi i odwracając się na pięcie, ruszyła trochę sztywno przed siebie, oglądając się co chwila z niepokojem na nieruchome cielsko i mierząc podejrzliwym wzrokiem swego towarzysza.  
Dalszą drogę pokonali w ciszy.  
\- Jesteśmy – przemówiła szatynka, gdy tylko w zasięgu ich wzroku znalazła się nieduża chatka stojąca na polanie. Otaczały ją gęsto rosnące drzewa,zapewniając schronienie i czyniąc ją niemal niewidoczną dla tych,którzy nie wiedzieli gdzie jej szukać.  
Dziewczyna nachyliła się nad doniczką z małym kwitnącym kwitem, stojącej obok ągnęła spod niej płaski, pojedynczy klucz i wyprostowała się, by wsadzić go do zamka. Drzwi ustąpiły natychmiast, gdy tylko delikatnie na nie naparła.  
Sabo niepewnie wszedł za nią do pomieszczenia, nie czekając na wyraźne zaproszenie. Mira zmarszczyła nos, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował ł więc do wniosku, że jej milczenie oznacza tyle co słowa„rozgość się" i, już mniej skrępowany, rozejrzał się po wnętrzu chatki.  
Liczyła ona dwa pokoje, z czego jeden – ten w którym się obecnie znajdowali – połączony był z małą, ciasną kuchnią. Umeblowanie było bardzo oszczędne. Przy ścianie stały komoda, biurko i dość sporych rozmiarów dwudrzwiowa szafa. Na środku zaś postawiono dwa stare fotele i niepasującą do niczego kanapę w dziwnym kolorze. Między nimi wciśnięty był niski,okrągły stolik. Naprzeciw znajdowały się natomiast białe drzwi,najpewniej prowadzące do sypialni.  
\- Chodź za mną – mruknęła Mira, rozkazującym tonem. Ruszyła w kierunku owych drzwi, nie czekając na jego reakcje. Poszedł w ślad za nią, pozwalając pokierować sobą z wrodzonej ciekawości.  
Drugie pomieszczenie było dużo mniejsze. Mimo iż ściany pomalowano na pomarańczowożółty kolor, cały pokój aż emanował chłodem. Na dwuosobowym łóżku leżała jakaś postać, szczelnie owinięta w koce, przez co Sabo nie mógł się jej przyjrzeć. Obok łóżka stało drewniane krzesło, a w rogu mały stolik z lampą naftową.  
Zdjął plecak, kładąc go na podłodze. Chciał o coś zapytać,ale właśnie w tym momencie zawinięta w koce postać jęknęła cicho i przekręciła się na plecy. Mira spojrzała na nią, by zaraz potem przenieść ponaglające spojrzenie na niego.  
\- Wylecz go.  
\- Nie jestem lekarzem.  
Od początku podejrzewał,dokąd to zmierza, ale nie sądził, że Mira poprosi go, o ile można to nazwać prośbą, zważywszy na jej ton, o coś takiego. Mógł użyczyć jej leków, ale robienie za lekarza to już zupełnie inna sprawa.  
Mira walczyła z rosnącą w niej irytacją i rozczarowaniem.  
\- Wiem. Ale na pewno przeszedłeś jakieś szkolenie. Przecież należysz do jakiejś tam armii – warknęła,przypominając sobie, jak chłopak opowiedział krótko o sobie, gdy się poznali. To była bardzo oszczędna w słowa opowieść, a Mira nie słuchała jej zbyt uważnie.  
\- Armii rewolucjonistów – poprawił ją, marszcząc brwi. – I owszem, przeszedłem podstawowe szkolenie, ale uczono mnie głównie używania broni i pewnych zachowań w określonych sytuacjach, a nie leczenia. Od tego byli lekarze i ci, którzy uczyli się by nimi zostać. Ja nie jestem lekarzem – powtórzył z uporem.  
To niemożliwe. Nie. Teraz, kiedy już narobiła sobie nadziei? Zacisnęła usta, patrząc w sufit i próbując się uspokoić. Nie mogła się przecież pokazać temu obszarpanemu dziwakowi w chwili słabości, prawda? Już miała rzucić w jego kierunku jakąś kojącą serce zgryźliwość, gdy zaskoczona dostrzegła, jak blondyn podchodzi do łóżka, mijając ją.  
Gdy dotarł do posłania, wreszcie udało mu się dojrzeć postać skuloną pod kocem. Był to mały chłopiec, na oko dziesięcioletni. Twarz w kształcie serca miał niezdrowo zarumienioną, a czarne kosmyki włosów posklejane od potu. Oddychał przez usta, z wyraźnym trudem łapiąc w płuca powietrze. Sabo nie musiał nawet przykładać mu ręki do czoła by wiedzieć, że dziecko ma wysoką temperaturę.  
\- Najpierw trzeba zbić gorączkę- mruknął. W roli lekarza nie czuł się tak pewnie, jak w walce z ogromnym lwem. A świadomość, że w jego rękach może leżeć życie małego dziecka, bynajmniej mu niczego nie ułatwiała. -Nalej zimnej wody do małej miski i przynieś ją tutaj. Znajdź też jakieś szmatki albo coś, czego można użyć do zrobienia okładu.W plecaku powinny być jakieś leki na zbicie temperatury. Przyda się też jakieś szklane naczynie. Najlepiej pusty słoik, ale szklanka też się chyba nada.  
Mira czując lekką ulgę posłusznie wykonała wszystkie polecenia. Jak dobrze nie być znów samą. Jak dobrze nie mieć tego wszystkiego tylko na swojej głowie. Kiedy nie znalazła żadnych czystych szmatek, bez namysłu pocięła jedną ze swoich bluzek. Kiedy postawiła miskę z zimną wodą i pusty słoik na krześle przy łóżku, wzięła się za przeszukiwanie było to łatwe, a ona nie należała do osób bardzo cierpliwych, więc w pewnym momencie po prostu wysypała całą jego zawartość na podłogę. W końcu znalazła poszukiwane pudełko tabletek.  
\- Te zioła też się przydadzą – usłyszała nad sobą głos nastolatka. Wskazywał na jakieś zielsko w foliowym woreczku.- Oczyszczą i odświeżą powietrze. Teraz jest zbyt suche i ciężko się nim oddycha.  
\- Mówiłeś, że w armii nie uczyli cię takich rzeczy – burknęła nieuprzejmie. Tak naprawdę była mu wdzięczna. Ale uprzejmość nie była w jej stylu. Inaczej już nie potrafiła.  
\- Nie uczyli – potwierdził niechętnie. – Ale zanim wstąpiłem do armii, przez jakiś czas uczyłem się w domu.  
Czasami, ale tylko czasami, był wdzięczny matce, która zmuszała go do ciągłej nauki. Dzięki temu przynajmniej otrzymał podstawowe wykształcenie. Przydawało się ono w chwilach takich jak ta. Nie był jednak zachwycony faktem, że zawdzięcza coś swemu szlacheckiemu pochodzeniu. Nie od dziś bowiem wiadomo, że przywilej uczenia się, w królestwie Goa, przysługiwał tylko wysoko urodzonym dzieciom.  
Tak czy inaczej, Sabo nie znosił gadać o przeszłości jeszcze bardziej niż zabiegów dentystycznych.  
Postawił słoik na parapecie okna, rzucił do niego garść ziół i przeszukał kieszenie spodni w poszukiwaniu zapałek. Nie znalazł ich.  
\- Ognia? – usłyszał pytanie Miry. Zerknął na nią.Dziewczyna trzymała w dłoniach małą, czerwoną zapalniczkę.Wziął ją od niej bez słowa powracając do przerwanej czynności.  
Podpalił zioła, patrząc jak bardzo powoli obracają się w proch.  
Mira posłała mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, znad obłoków dymu, które wzbiły się leniwie w powietrze. Najwyraźniej nie była zadowolona z faktu, iż jest od niego zależna.  
Słodka woń wypełniła pomieszczenie.  
\- To trucizna, mam rację? – zapytał po długiej chwili ciszy. – Nie jestem pewien, czy zbicie temperatury cokolwiek zmieni. Jeśli nie podamy mu antidotum, możliwe, że dzieciak umrze w ciągu kilku dni.  
Mira zacisnęła zęby zezłości. To wszystko to było winą tego przeklętego króla! Czuła jak do jej oczu cisną się łzy, zamrugała więc szybko. Przysięgła przecież, że nigdy więcej nie będzie płakać. Nie przez niego.  
\- Zdobędę je – powiedziała w końcu. – Zdobędę antidotum.  
Usiadła na krześle, kładąc miskę na swoich ła kawałek materiału w lodowatej wodzie i położyła go na rozpalonym czole chłopca. Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć, Miki,przysięgam.  
Dziś w nocy, postanowiła w duchu,zakradnę się do zamku i ukradnę antidotum…


	5. Chapter 5

„Koronę powinni wkładać tylko ci, którzy zdolni są poświęcić nawet własne życie w bronie swojego królestwa i swoich poddanych"  
– Dalton

W świecie zdominowanym prze morza i oceany, jedyny stały ląd stanowiły wyspy – te mniejsze i te większe – rozsiane to tu, to tam. Dawniej nie wielu było takich, którzy potrafili odgadnąć ich położenie bo i mapy nie istniały od zawsze. Na większości owych wysp żyli ludzie, pod rządami swego króla i prawowitego władcy. Tak było od zawsze, tak jest i teraz.

„Król, który opuszcza swój lud nie zasługuje by dzierżyć berło"  
-Nefertari Cobra

Zmrok zapadł stosunkowo wcześnie. Mira postanowiła, że wyruszy dokładnie o północy, miała więc wystarczająco dużo czasu na mentalne przygotowania. Świadomość iż od niej zależy życie Miki'ego była niesamowicie ciążąca i dziewczyna miała irracjonalne wrażenie, że gdyby znajdowała się teraz w morzu, poszłaby na dno niczym kotwica. Bała się. Nie przyznałaby się do tego głośno nawet przed samą sobą. Ale bała się. Najbardziej przerażała ją myśl, że kiedy będzie zmuszona uciekać, jej ciało odmówi jej posłuszeństwa. I znieruchomieje, zupełni bezbronna, zdana na łaskę i niełaskę swych wrogów.  
Westchnęła ciężko, potrząsając głową. Kilka kosmyków opadło na jej bladą warz, ale nie odgarnęła ich. Odegnała od siebie wszystkie czarne scenariusze, które przez ostatnie dwie godziny zdążyła spisać jej rozszalała, pobudzona strachem wyobraźnia. Pamiętała jak ojciec często powtarzał: „Nie można być pewnym, że coś się nie uda zanim się choćby nie spróbuje".  
Gdy stojący w przedpokoju, wiekowy zegar wybił północ, zatrzymując wskazówki na dwunastce, szatynka wsunęła bose stopy w czarne czółenka i ruszyła w stronę okna. Nie chciała ryzykować, że zbudzi śpiącego na kanapie Sabo, dlatego też nie zamierzała przechodzić przez cały salon tylko po to by dotrzeć do drzwi.  
Parapet znajdował się na szczęście stosunkowo nisko dlatego nie miała żadnych problemów z wdrapaniem się na niego. Porównując to do wdrapywania się na pochylony okręt, nie było to dla niej żadnym wyzwaniem. Jeszcze łatwiejsze okazał się skok na twardą ziemię. Trwał tylko ułamki sekundy i obyło się bez niepotrzebnych hałasów. Trudniejsza okazała się sama podróż przez las. Mimo iż mieszkała w okolicy od dłuższego czasu, wciąż nie czuła się pewnie. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zapadła bezksiężycowa noc, w lesie było jeszcze ciemniej i straszniej niż zazwyczaj. Starała się patrzeć pod nogi aby nie pyknąć się o wystający korzeń albo nie nadepnąć na suchą gałąź. Takie odgłosy mogłyby zwrócić uwagę zwierząt, które mogły się czaić w pobliżu. Często jednak podnosiła wzrok, by spojrzeć przed siebie, w obawie, że zabłądzi. Każde drzewo wokół niej wyglądało tak samo: to przed nią, za nią i to obok niej. Nie miała przy sobie kompasu i była zdania tylko na własny zmysł orientacji w ternie. Słyszała gdzieś za sobą pohukiwanie jakiego ptaka, być może sowy, nie była pewna, ale nie odwróciła się, aby to sprawdzić.  
Kiedy wreszcie udało jej się wymknąć z leśnej pułapki, znalazła się na obrzeżach Miasta Lauda.  
Zamek stał na wzgórzu, na północ od Źródła Enriona. Od zachodu chronił go stromy klif, a od południa gęsty las, gdzie swoje siedliska miały Leony. Jedyną bezpieczną drogą była więc droga wiodąca przez to właśnie miasto, znajdujące się na wschodzie wyspy.  
Miasto Lauda było jednym z największych miast na wyspie i stanowiło jej reprezentacyjną część. Na środku ryneczku, gdzie w każdy weekend otwierano liczne bazary, stała duża, dwupoziomowa fontanna, z pozłacanymi zdobieniami i marmurową figurą syreny. Syrena była piękna, choć zimna i nieruchoma. Ojciec Miry często mawiał, że żadna figura ani malowidło nie oddadzą jednak pełnego uroku prawdziwej syrenki, chociaż z tego co Mirze było wiadomo, sam żadnej nigdy nie widział. Znał te stworzenia jedynie z licznych opowieści swojego pradziada, który pasjonował się w morskich podróżach, mitach i legendach. Ta syrena – marmurowa i stara tak bardzo, jak stara jest wyspa – miała wysoko uniesioną głowę, a dłonie, splecione jak do modlitwy, przyciskała do swych pełnych piersi, w miejscu, gdzie powinno bić serce. Ale kamienne figury nie mają serc. Z rozwartych ust syreny spływał wolno strumień krystalicznie czystej wody. Dawno temu, gdy Mira była jeszcze małą dziewczynką, często przychodziła tutaj, nad tą fontannę, by móc wsłuchiwać się w uspakajający, cichy szum i patrzeć na to zastygłe, pełne dumy i smutku oblicze kobiety o rybim ogonie. Chociaż dorośli mawiali, że syrena modli się do Boga by miał w swej opiece ich wyspę, Mira była przekonana, że syrena po protu śpiewa. Smutną, przepełnioną tęsknotą pieśń, zwrócona w kierunku rozległego morza. Może tęskniła za ukochanym, którego ochłonął żywioł, a może po prostu tęskniła za domem – morską tonią pełną barw i tajemnic, skarbów i różnorakich ryb o tęczowych łuskach. Tak błyszczących i zachwycających jak jej własny syreni ogon.  
Poustawiane wzdłuż głównej ulicy latarnie były pomalowane na jasny kolor zieleni, a pobliskie sklepy z drewnianymi fasadami przykuwały spojrzenie ozdobnymi szyldami.  
Centrum handlu i rozrywki, teraz było uśpione. Światła pogasły już dawno w każdym oknie. Mira wolała jednak kluczyć wąskimi bocznymi uliczkami, niż wędrować główną ulicą, ryzykując, że zostanie dostrzeżona przez któregoś z mieszkańców, który akurat dziś cierpiał na bezsenność z powodu zbyt wielu kubków wypitej kawy.  
Po dwudziestu minutach nieustającego marszu, dotarła do celu. Wielka masywna brama zdawał się być zamknięta na amen. Nie wielu jednak wiedziało, iż bocznej ścianie zamku znajdowały się dużo mniejsze drzwi, których używała głównie służba. Mira wygrzebała z kieszeni klucz, modląc się w duchu, aby wciąż pasował. Gdy więc usłyszała szczęk zamka, odetchnęła z ulgą.  
wysoko sklepione, wyłożone marmurem pomieszczenia były z pewnością imponujące, chociaż bił z nich nieprzyjemny chłód. Mira przywykła do ich widoku, wychowała się w tych murach przez trzynaście lat swojego życia. Jako mała dziewczynka biegała po tych krętych schodach przykrytych czerwonym dywanem, znajdujących się tuż za lewą kolumną sprawiającą zdającą się podtrzymywać całą tą potężną konstrukcję.  
Ruszyła schodami w górę, starając się stawiać duże lecz lekkie kroki. Gdy znalazła się na piętrze, tuż przy drzwiach do jej dawnego pokoju – wiedziała, że gdyby weszła do środka zobaczyłaby przestronny, pomalowany na różowo pokój z wielkim łóżkiem z baldachimem, satynową pościelą i miękkimi niczym puch poduszkami – na krótką chwilę straciła czujność. I szybko tego pożałowała.  
Poczuła wielką, spoconą dłoń zatykającą jej usta. Na chwilę zamarła w przerażeniu, ale zaraz potem oprzytomniała. Tym razem gra toczyła się o zbyt wielką stawkę. Nie mogła pozwolić aby strach ją sparaliżował.  
Korzystając z faktu, iż mężczyzna nie zdążył jeszcze opleść wielką łapą jej wąskiej talii, ugryzła go w wewnętrzną część dłoni i wyrwała się. Słyszała za sobą głośno przekleństwo, a później krzyk, który układał się w czyjeś imię – zapewne jego towarzysza z nocnej warty.  
Biegła tak szybko jak tylko mogła. Toczyła wewnętrzną walkę ze strachem i chęcią płaczu, która naszła ją zupełnie niespodziewanie. Pomimo wszystko nie zamieszała się jednak poddać. Musiała być silna. Dla siebie, ale przede wszystkim dla Miki'ego.  
Nie wiedziała od jak dawna obaj strażnicy pracowali na zamku, ale jednego była pewna: nie znali go tak dobrze, jak ona. I chyba tylko dzięki temu udało jej się ich zgubić, chowając się w pokoju z ukrytym wejściem. W pomieszczeniu panowały egipskie czeluści, ale Mira wiedziała, że ów pokój jest bardzo mały i przed wieloma laty robił za skrytkę na najcenniejsze księgi, które żona Lauda, pierwszego króla wyspy, bała się umieścić w głównej bibliotece.  
Oparła czoło o zimną ścianę i wzięła głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić. Miała miękkie kolana i obawiała się, że za chwilę ugną się pod jej ciężarem. Miała skostniałe palce i nie była pewna czy z powodu strachu, czy może po prostu z zimna. Przez chwilę prostowała je i zginała na przemian, aż wreszcie stały się nieco cieplejsze i swobodniej mogła nimi poruszać. Gdy jej oddech nieco się uspokoił, postanowiła wyjść z pokoju wcześniej rozglądając się dyskretnie po korytarzu. Wciąż słyszała czyjeś pospieszne kroki, ale uznała, że bezpieczniej już raczej nie będzie i opuściła swoją kryjówkę.  
Jeszcze zanim opuściła dzisiejszej nocy swoją bezpieczną chatkę, zastanawiała się, gdy może znaleźć antidotum. Na myśl przychodziło jej tylko jedno miejsce – sypialnia Druzjana. Tylko on z przybyłej na wyspę zgrai piratów znał się na tworzeniu trucizn, i Mira miała nadzieję, że tworzył także odtrutki.  
Sypialnia pirata znajdowała się na tym samym piętrze lecz w zupełnie innej części zamku. Dotarcie do niej zajęło jej więc nieco czasu, tym bardziej, że musiała być bardzo ostrożna by żaden z poszukujących ją piesków króla jej nie złapał. I tak miała wiele szczęścia, że na trafiła na dwójkę głupców, którzy najwyraźniej byli przekonani, że stawianie na nogi wszystkich mieszkańców zamku z powodu jednej małej dziewczynki byłoby czynem zupełnie niepotrzebnym, a może nawet śmiechu wartym.  
W korytarzu, w którym się znalazła było kilka drzwi. Nie była pewna,które prowadzą do sypialni Druzjana, a które do pokoi jego pirackich towarzyszy. Z bijącym sercem podeszła do jednych z nich i najdelikatniej i najciszej jak tylko się dało, nacisnęła na klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły niemal od razu, nie wydając przy tym żadnych głośniejszych dźwięków. W środku było dość ciemno, ale ponieważ łóżko stało tuż przy otwartym oknie, Mira mogła dostrzec postać która na nim leżała – tyłem do niej, pogrążona w spokojnym, głębokim śnie. I dziewczyna wiedziała już, że popełniła kolejny błąd. Druzjan był blondynem - jedynym blondynem w tej pirackiej hołocie – a ten tutaj, miał włosy czarne jak smoła.  
Przeżuła w ustach przekleństwo i opuściła pokój równie szybko i cicho, jak do niego weszła.  
Drzwi do pokoju obok również okazały się zakluczone. Najwyraźniej piraci mieszkający w zamku nie bali się nikogo i niczego. Albo po prostu nigdy nie przyszło im do głowy, że znajdzie się ktoś kto spróbowałby wkraść się do zamku i ich okraść. To pomieszczenie było tej samej wielkości i meble były poustawiane tak samo. Wyjątkiem był fakt, iż w tym pokoju okno zostało zasłonięte grubymi, bordowymi kotarami. Było jednak jasno gdyż na małym stoliku stojącym przy łóżku paliła się świeca. Świeca była prosta i biała, wysoka na jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów i lekko zwężająca się przy knocie. Płomyk zachwiał się i o mało nie zgasł, gdy Mira otwierała i zamykała za sobą drzwi, wpuszczając do środka powiew chłodnego powietrza. Tym razem miała pewność, że dobrze trafiła. Jasne kosmyki włosów uśpionego mężczyzny, w wątłym blasku ognia, były niemal pomarańczowe. Tuż przed nią leżał Druzjan – człowiek odpowiedzialny za śmierć jej ukochanego ojca. Patrząc na jego spokojną twarz, czuła rosnącą złość i obrzydzenie. Jak ten potwór, który zabił tylko niewinnych ludzi może tak spokojnie spać!? Z trudem kontrolując nagłe pragnienie uduszenia mężczyzny poduszką, Mira rozejrzała się wokoło, mrużąc oczy. Na drewnianym prostokątnym stole, na którym leżała posrebrzana taca z owocami, nie było żadnych fiolek ani butelek, właściwie nic, co wyglądałaby na antidotum. Tylko kilka papierów, sztylet i paczka papierosów.  
stojąca niedaleko łóżka szafka z wiśniowego drewna, w ciemnościach wyglądała jak czarny, masywny cień. Podeszła do niej, kierowana intuicją. Drzwiczki były zamknięte na klucz. Rozejrzała się więc ponownie. I wreszcie to znalazła, a z wrażenia aż sapnęła. Mały, srebrny kluczyk, pasujący jak ulał do zamka od szafki, przewieszony był przez szyję Druzjana. Łańcuszek był cienki i nie wyglądał na szczególnie wytrzymały, ale nie wyobrażała sobie aby mogła go zerwać nie budząc przy tym mężczyzny. Cóż, odpuszczenie w tym momencie, kiedy jest tak blisko upragnionego celu również nie wchodziło w rachubę.  
Zgarnęła włosy w wysoką kitkę, by nie przeszkadzały i pochyliła się nad uśpionym ciałem. Lekko drżącymi dłońmi chwyciła kruszec po obu stronach szyi mężczyzny i zaczęła ostrożnie ciągnąc w przeciwne kierunku.  
Mira nigdy nie należała do ludzi wierzących. A przynajmniej tej wiary w żaden sposób nie praktykowała, ale w tej chwili przeżegnała się w duchu, mając nadzieję, że Bóg będzie miał ją w swojej opiece.  
Ale Bóg najwidoczniej jej nienawidził, a może był akurat wtedy zbyt zajęty pomaganiem jakiejś innej księżniczce, z innej części świata, próbującej okraść złego pirata. Bo właśnie w chwili gdy udało jej się zerwać łańcuszek i pochwycić kluczyk, Druzjan otworzył szeroko swoje zielone oczy i złapał jej nadgarstek w żelaznym uścisku. Pisnęła zaskoczona. Chciała odskoczyć jak oparzona, ale silne pociągnięcie zakleszczonej ręki sprawiło, że upadła na kolana, tuż przy łóżku. Mało brakowało, a uderzyłaby twarzą o jego drewnianą ramę. Starała się wyrwać, korzystając z tego, iż Druzjan wciąż wydawał się nie do końca rozbudzony, ale nie miała szans z jego siłą. Po chwili mężczyzna wstał i spojrzał na nią tak, jakby była tylko nędznym robakiem przerywającym jego sen. Nie wyglądał ani na złego ani na zaskoczonego. Był po prostu niezadowolony. Wstał, ciągnąc ją za sobą do góry, bez najmniejszego wysiłku i potrząsając jej ciałem jak szmacianą lalką. Po czym uderzył ją otwartą rękę w twarz. Pod wpływem siły ciosu jej głowa odleciała nieco w bok. Najgorsza była jednak świadomość, że gdyby Druzjan rzeczywiście użył całej swojej siły, teraz jej twarz wyglądałaby jak grudka mięsa. W zamian za to czuła jedynie piekący ból w lewym policzku.  
\- Mirralett – wypowiedział jej pełne imię, jakby smakował je na języku. - Nie sądziłem, że aż tak bardzo spieszno ci by dołączyć do ojca .  
Mira posłała mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Jak śmiał kpić z jej ojca!?  
Druzjan dalej patrzył na nią jak na niegodnego uwagi insekta. Z tą różnicą, że teraz, gdy wiedział już z kim ma do czynienia, uśmiechał się – przerażająco szerokim, niemal sadystycznym uśmiechem, który był obietnicą wielu godzin bólu i powolnej śmierci.  
W szatynkę wstąpiła nowa fala siły. Napędzana niepohamowaną złością, kopnęła mężczyznę tam, gdzie kopniak mógł zadziałaś możliwie najszybciej. Gdy Druzjan zgiął się wpół, Mira chwyciła go za masywny kark i uderzyła bokiem jego głowy o drewnianą ramę łóżka – tą samą, o którą wcześniej ona sama omal nie uderzyła. Pirat bezdźwięcznie osunął się na posadzkę. Był nieprzytomny, ale Mira wiedziała, że uderzenie nie było wystarczająco silne by na dłuższy czas pozbawić go przytomności. Musiała działać szybko.  
Drżała, otwierając zdobytym z dużym wysiłkiem kluczykiem zamek czarnej szafki. Górne półki oznaczone były białą naklejką z namalowaną czaszką – symbolem śmierci. Na białych, plastikowych stojakach, umieszczono kilkadziesiąt różnokolorowych fiolek i nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby wiedzieć, że to trucizny. Mira znała ich siłę – wystarczyła tylko jedna kropla, aby sprowadzić na człowieka powolną, bolesną śmierć. Te niższe półki przepełnione były zaś setkami maleńkich buteleczek wykonanych z zielonego szkła i zakorkowanych niczym stare, drogie wino. Na ich widok Mira niemal rozpłakała się ze szczęścia. Zgarnęła kilkanaście butelek i wrzuciła je do swojej niedużej, skórzanej torebki przewieszonej przez ramie.  
Dostrzegłszy kątem oka drgnięcie ręki Druzjana i zrozumiawszy, że mężczyzna wkrótce się obudzi, czym prędzej opuściła jego pokój, wybiegając na korytarz. Umknięcie dwójce strażników, którzy wciąż jej szukali, nie było tak trudne jak wcześniej – teraz nie musiała już być tak ostrożna i cicha jak wcześniej. Zdobyła to czego chciała i mogła już tylko skupić się na ucieczce.  
Kiedy była przy bramie, poczuła szarpnięcie za ramie i z przerażeniem pomyślała, że znów została złapana. Ale gdy ujrzała Sabo, jęknęła cicho.  
\- Nie strasz mnie tak. Chcesz żebym dostała zawału?! – krzyknęła szeptem. - I co ty tu, do diabła robisz?  
\- Zdobyłaś antidotum? – zapytał chłopak, zupełnie ignorując jej wcześniejsze słowa.  
Mira była wciąż nieco zbyt oszołomiona tym wszystkim co zaszło w ciągu ostatniej godziny by wkurzyć się należycie mocno za tą zniewagę. Przytaknęła więc tylko, za co została nagrodzona szerokim uśmiechem swojego towarzysza. Z niezrozumiałych dla niej powodów czuła, że się rumieni i była wdzięczna losowi za to, że w zamku było zbyt ciemno by chłopak mógł to dostrzec. – Powiedz mi więc gdzie zwykle przetrzymują więźniów.  
– W lochach – odparła niechętnie. Domyślała się co planuje Sabo i nie podobało jej się to. Nie miała jednak prawa go zatrzymywać. – Za schodami kryje się klapa w podłodze – dodała, wiedząc, że chłopak zrozumie.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niej raz jeszcze, tym razem z wdzięcznością, po czym pobiegł bez namysłu we wskazanym przez nią kierunku. Jakaś część niej chciała pobiec za nim, ale wiedziała, że nie może ryzykować iż znów ją złapią. Musiała jak najszybciej wrócić do Miki'ego i podać mu antidotum. Nie odwracając się więc za siebie, opuściła zamek i pognała w kierunku chatki.  
Gdy dotarła do swojej oazy spokoju, opadła z sił. Czuła jak wszystkie emocje, które się w niej kłębiły – strach i nagła ulga, radość i złość – opuszczają ją powoli. Właściwie to czuła się jak przebity balonik, z którego uszło całe powietrze. Odczekała chwile, aż dojdzie do siebie, po czym weszła do pogrążonej w mroku sypialni.

Świtało, gdy Sabo powrócił, prowadząc za sobą grupkę, znanych jej ze statku, ludzi. Sabo miał kilka skaleczeń świadczących o tym, że stoczył z kimś walkę. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż nawet Leorn nie zdołał go poważnie zranić, ten przeciwnik, na którego Sabo natknął się w zamku, musiał być naprawdę silny.  
\- Co z chłopcem? – zapytał jak tylko się spotkali. Mira, choć nie chętnie, pozwoliła obcym odpocząć w jej skromnych progach, zastrzegając jednak, ab nie wchodzili do jej sypialni w której spał Miki.  
\- W porządku. Temperatura spadła i nawet obudził się dwie godziny temu, na chwila minut. Myślę, że dojdzie do siebie.  
Sabo skinął głową, na znak że rozumie. Jego twarz była blada i wyglądał na śmiertelnie zmęczonego. Chciała powiedzieć: „Powinieneś się przespać", ale wtedy mógłby odnieść wrażenie, że jego marny żywot cokolwiek ją obchodzi, a ona przecież wcale a wcale się o niego nie martwiła. Gdy nie wracał przez całą noc, a ona z wyczekiwaniem spoglądała do na drzwi chatki, to na wskazówki zegara, wcale się o niego nie martwiła. Ani trochę. Nawet tyci tyci.  
Odwróciła się na pięcie, kierując na jedną z pobliskich łąk.  
\- Gdzie idziesz? - usłyszała za sobą głos blondyna. Nie odpowiedziała. Jedynie machnęła lekko, uniesioną dłonią, dając znak, by poszedł za nią.

Grób składał się tylko z dwóch gałęzi związanych ze sobą morelową wstążką, tak aby formowały prowizoryczny krzyż. Mira uklękła przed nim kładąc na ziemi kilka polnych kwiatów, które zerwała po drodze. Chciała zrobić z nich bukiet, ale nie miała przy sobie nic czym mogłaby spleść ze sobą garść kwitnących roślin.  
\- To grób mojego ojca – odezwała się po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Został otruty – dodała, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie. - Zmarł pół roku temu.  
\- Przykro mi – mruknął chłopak, a jego ton i poważny wyraz twarzy dowodziły iż mówi szczerze.  
Mira nigdy nie lubiła słuchać kondolencji. Może dlatego, że chociaż wszystkim było niby tak bardzo przykro po śmierci jej ojca, w czasie gdy umierał nikt nie wyciągnął do niego pomocnej dłoni. Mira znała powód i rozumiała go. Nie winiła żadnego z mieszkańców wyspy. Naprawdę. Po prostu... Nie czuła się dobrze, gdy ludzie, pod wpływem poczucia winy, zapewniali ją, że chociaż straciła ojca, nie jest sama. Że zawsze może na nich liczyć. Że zawsze jej pomogą. Były to obietnice szczere jednak bez pokrycia. Mira wiedziała, że gdyby naprawdę była w niebezpieczeństwie nikt nie przyszedł by jej na pomoc. Ludzie na tej wyspie za bardzo bali się piesków króla. Jedni drżeli w obawie o własne życie, inni za bardzo kochali swoich bliskich by ich narażać dla dobra obcej dziewczyny. Owszem, znali ją od urodzenia, ale wciąż była przecież obca. Była tylko bratanicą króla – tego samego, przez którego ich wyspa teraz cierpiała, a wielu z jej mieszkańców straciło żony, mężów, córki, synów.  
Tym razem jednak, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, Mira nie była zła ani zirytowana. Może nawet czuła wdzięczność. Nie była pewna.  
\- Kiedy odpływacie?  
\- Nie prędko – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem. - Jesteśmy rewolucjonistami, pamiętasz? - puścił jej oczko. - A ja mam do wyrównania rachunki z jednym ze strażników. Skurczybyk omal mnie nie zabił.  
\- Zostajecie. Och, jaka jestem szczęśliwa - stwierdziła chłodno, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.  
\- Wierzę, że nie bez powodu znalazłem się na tej wyspie – wyznał, a jego ton stał się poważny, choć w kącikach ust wciąż czaił się delikatny uśmiech. - I myślę, że wciąż mam tu coś do zrobienia.  
Mira odrzuciła włosy na plecy, wstając i prostując się.  
\- Ta... To z całą pewnością przeznaczenie. - Ruszała w drogę powrotną. - Nie licz jednak na to, że ty i reszta ferajny zamieszkacie u mnie – ostrzegła, przyspieszając. A słysząc za sobą ciche przekleństwa Sabo, nie mogła powstrzymać się od uśmiechu – pierwszego od wielu miesięcy.  
Spojrzała w górę. Wschodzące słonce barwiło na różowo bezkresny nieboskłon. Nowy dzień zapowiadał się ciepło i bezchmurnie,niosąc ze sobą nadzieje na lepsze jutro.


End file.
